Love's True Bite
by LadyJas8907
Summary: “There’s…something….you….should….know…take…care….of….Serena….and…Andrew…for me…Serena’s the…last generation…” S/D. Vampire, Slayers, Romance, Passion, New Powers. Read....if you DARE!
1. Nightmares

**What's up every one, none of you may know me but this is my second time being back on after some years. I used to be on here a lot in middle school but then I got busy and lost track. This is a new start for me and this is my first story since the seventh grade. As you all know I do not own Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon is owned by a glorious woman in Japan named Naoko Takeuchi. Well that is my disclaimer…and here is my story!**

**Chapter 1**

Serena abruptly jumped up in her full sized bed in a cold sweat and ran her fingers through her long blond hair and sighed. She had been having the same nightmare since the night her parents had died. Her blue eyes carefully looked around the room and saw that everything was in its rightful place, including her cat Luna at the edge of her bed peacefully asleep obviously undisturbed by her owners sudden movement.

'It's my fault that they're dead.'

She thought as she leaned back against the twisted metal head board of the bed and let her mind think back to the terrible nightmare she had just had that stemmed from her childhood memories.

_Nightmare/Flashback_

_Serena's eyes flew open as she felt a presence in the room. She had not quite drifted off to sleep yet since her eight year old mind was still reeling from the horror movies her and her aunt, cousin, and brother had just watched. Frankenstein, Count Dracula, Zombies of the Grave, just to name a few; were movies that a young child of her age shouldn't have watched. She begged and begged Aunt Evelyn until she finally gave in to let her watch the movies which now she regretted because now her thoughts were filled with monsters which her aunt said didn't exist. Her parents had gone out for the night and as usual left her and her brother Andrew at home with their mother's sister and her daughter their cousin Mina._

"_W-who's there?!"_

_She called out to a seemingly empty room but even as young as she was, she knew it wasn't the case. She quickly flicked on a light and sat straight up in bed frantically looking around, from corner to corner of the room expecting to see what her head was filled of….monsters. She didn't see any and she slowly laid herself down in the bed and was getting ready to turn the light off when she suddenly let out a scream. Her aunt came running into the room._

"_Serena!!"_

_She looked around the room in terror expecting to see her worst fears come true but only saw a pink tidy room decorated with ballet slippers and tutu's._

"_Serena what's wrong?"_

_Serena's Aunt Evelyn had medium length dirty blond hair and stood at 5'5 with dark blue eyes, and a physique with a few extra pounds. Evelyn came and sat down on her niece's bed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. _

"_Nothing auntie, I just saw my shadow that's all."_

"_Are You Sure?"_

"_Yes auntie."_

"_I knew I shouldn't have let you watch those movies, your mother will have my_

_head for that."_

"_Please don't tell her! I'll never get to watch them again."_

"_With good reason too."_

_She looked into her niece's pleading eyes as she responded._

" _But ok, I won't tell her."_

"_Thank you auntie."_

"_What are aunties for? You can leave that light on, your brother is just in the room next to you and your cousin Mina is in the guest room and I'll be downstairs if you need me"_

"_Ok, night auntie"_

"_Night Serena"_

_Serena's aunt walked down the stairs and had barely sat on the couch when Irene and Kenneth Tuskino busted in through the front door to their four bed room and two bathrooms house._

_Irene Tuskino was a lovely woman in her mid-thirties with bright blond hair cropped in the fashion to look like a boy's and stood at 5'6 an inch taller than her sister. She also had a fair complexion with midnight blue eyes and was decked out in black jeans, a black wife beater with black boots on and had a very worried look in her eyes. On her back she carried a mahogany bow with silver tipped arrows and at her left side she carried a silver dagger and on her right she carried a wooden stake._

_Next to her stood her husband Kenneth Tuskino in his early fourties also dressed in black, but with black Adidas on, with a black t-shirt. He stood tall at 6'2 , with a tan and green eyes the color of the ocean's seaweed. If Kenneth had any hair it would be a light brown but recently he had been shaving it bald. Kenneth's weapons of choice was a wooden stake, a golden desert eagle with silver bullets, and bottle of holy water._

"_WHERE'S SERENA?!" _

_Kenneth Tuskino barely managed to shout out before they heard a scream come upstairs and it appeared to be coming from Serena's bedroom._

_The three adults looked at each other in pure horror as they quickly ascended the stairs. Irene was the first person to reach her child's room expecting the worst before she kicked open the door. Irene immediately took out her silver dagger and threw it at the being that was over her daughter. It was a direct hit, but it was not enough, the being immediately took the dagger out and backed off of her daughter and quickly turned on her, her husband Kenneth was immediately there and shot a silver bullet at it which missed and went into the wall. The figure attacked him and they engaged in hand to hand combat._

"_Awww, is little Kenny wenny scared for his daughter's life?" The figure mocked._

"_So we meet again Anne…"_

_The two began to fight Anne having the upper hand while Kenneth was struggling._

_Irene quickly ran in and grabbed her young daughter Serena that was frozen with fear on the bed and ran out the room and down the stairs placing her daughter on the solid wooden floor. _

"_Serena…listen to me…stay here!" _

_After those words being said Irene quickly ran upstairs to aid her husband into helping fight off the enemy who tried to kill their daughter._

_Andrew and Mina heard all the commotion and immediately ran towards all of it._

"_Mommy!!"_

"_Auntie!!"_

_Irene immediately screamed out "Evelyn!! Get the kids to safety! NOW!!"_

_Evelyn immediately gathered the kids, including the frozen Serena and ran out of the house to her car that was parked outside. From there she drove her nephew, niece, and her daughter to safety._

_Irene looked in her daughter's room and noticed that her husband was on the floor clearly unconscious and possibly even dead but there was no sign of Ann anywhere. She quickly got on her knees to check if her husband was still alive and immediately knew when she saw two bite marks on the side of his neck._

"_OK BITCH COME ON OUT!!"_

_Emotion filled her voice and any one with ears could tell that she was an angry, grieving, hurt woman. This whore had tried to kill her daughter and then she had succeeded in killing her husband? _

_Anne appeared out of no where smiling at her and even enjoying her pain._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, really Irene? Bitch? I thought you were better than that, but I guess not. But I hope that you can put up a better fight than your…how can I say…late husband. And then after I have succeeded in killing you, I will then kill your daughter, then your son, then the Tuskino family will be extinct!!"_

"_Over my dead body! "_

"_Don't worry…it will be"_

_The figure also dressed in black charged at her and after a long struggle successfully pinned her to the floor._

"_Your turn…"_

_The woman then showed her fangs and sunk them deep into Irene Tuskino's neck._

"_Your blood is spicy, a lot like your husband's…I hope I don't get heart burn."_

_Anne continued drinking the life out of Irene, until suddenly she screamed out in pain and turned into a pile of dust._

"_The joke's on you bitch!"_

_After staking Anne, Evelyn quickly dropped to her knees next to her sister._

"_Oh my God, Irene!"_

"_Don't…worry…about…me…i've…had…a…good…life…"_

_Irene struggled to get the words out as she was slowly dying._

"_There's…something….you….should….know…take…care….of….Serena….and…Andrew…for me…Serena's the…last generation…"_

"_Don't worry…you'll live through this I know it!"_

_Tears came to Evelyn's eyes as she knew deep down that she was going to die, a vampire's bite is always fatal._

"_Please…take…care…"_

_Irene Tuskino closed her eyes for the last time, Evelyn looked down at her sister and held her tighter._

"_Your death hasn't been for nothing…we will end this…FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL!!"_

_Nightmare/Flashback Ends_

Tears immediately filled the blonde's eyes as she lay back down on the bed trying to go to sleep.

'It's my fault. I could have saved them. I could have punched, kicked, screamed, anything! But I just sat there….frozen watching as that…that…that creature fought my parents and eventually killed them'

The blonde drifted back to sleep looking out of her window, her thoughts filled with nothing but blaming herself for her parent's death.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Serena groaned as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and started to drift back to her surprisingly peaceful dream, until her cousin Mina entered the room.

Mina was 5'4 with a naturally tan complexion with baby blue eyes. She also had blonde hair which she kept flowing freely coming down to just underneath her lower backside. The two cousins looked almost exactly alike except for that Serena had a darker shade of blue for her eyes and a fairer complexion. Instead of wearing her hair down like her cousin, Serena also had her hair at most times, except for when it's being washed, in a bun, more preferably a sock bun, and stood at 5'3 and inch shorter than her cousin.

"WAKKEEEEEEEEEEE UPPPPPPPP!"

Mina's bubbly personality made her stand out in any room. And this was one room that Serena did not want her to stand out in.

"Mina…just give me five more minutes of sleep" Serena groggily said as she stuffed her head underneath a pillow trying to drown out the sounds of her cousin's cheerful voice.

"NOPE!"

Mina yanked the covers off of her beloved cousin, whom after her parents death became just like a sister to her not only because her mother Evelyn took both Serena and her brother in, but also because they were close even when they were not living together.

Luna gave a screech as she gracefully landed on all four paws.

"Mina why do you have to do this so early in the morning and practically throw my cat on the floor?" she whined.

"Don't you have anything else to do with your time except to come in here and wake me up?!"

"NOPE! Now get up! What kind of cousin would I be if I let my favorite cuz miss out on her 21st birthday! Oh and by the way…you're getting old Sere, sorry Luna." She bent down to scratch the cat behind the ears as she purred into Mina's hand.

"Look who's to talk, you just turned 21 last month and you calling me old."

Serena reluctantly pulled herself out of the bed and looked in her lavander and white vanity mirror.

"_I_ will never get old because _beauty _never gets old and I am beauty in its purest form."

She cockily replied with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah whatever."

She looked at her eyes in her mirror and thankfully she didn't see any bags.

"What's wrong Serena, did you have those nightmares again?"

Mina was the only person Serena told about her nightmares, the only person that is if you didn't include her cat Luna or her diary.

"Yeah."

She responded as she looked down. Mina rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's not your fault Serena, you were only eight years old. You couldn't do anything. If I was in the predicament I would have been frozen with fear too."

"You keep telling me that, but somehow I feel that it is my fault."

"But it's not! There was nothing no one could have done."

"They died protecting me. Why would a thief want to kill me? Why not steal things that were in the house? Deep down despite what Aunt Evelyn keeps telling me, I just know it wasn't human."

"No one knows Serena."

"But I wish we did!"

They were startled by a knock at the door.

"I hope you girls are decent in here."

A male with messy blonde hair, green eyes, and a muscular build at the height of 6'2 poked his head in through the crack he made with the door.

"ANDREW!!"

The short blonde ran over and hugged her brother tightly.

"I missed you! How was Italy? Who did you see? Where did you go? What did you do?"

"Woah Serena, hold your horses we'll have plenty of time to catch up later."

"But I want to catch up now! You barely write or call me, it's like you're too busy for me." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

He immediately felt guilty of his loss of contact with her. But he couldn't tell her what he was doing…not just yet that was their aunt's job to tell her and if his memory serves him correct she had told him that she was going to tell her on her 21st birthday, just like she told him his secret on his.4 years ago.

"I'm sorry Serena. What can I do to make it up to you? I'll promise that i'll keep in touch more often, it's just that I've been busy every day and night since I moved to Italy 4 years ago."

"Well let's just say that you owe me big time!"

She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey that hurt! You've gotten stronger over the years."

"I know Aunt Evelyn's been making me take Karate and been forcing me to work out all the time."

"Mom always says it's good for a young woman to get some exercise. But it's too much sweat for me." Mina said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey Mina!"

"What's up Andrew."

He rushed over and engulfed her into a tight hug.

"Don't give me that hug like you miss me. I agree with Sere on this one. You at least called her! You couldn't even call your cousin and we practically grew up together, Shame on you!" She replied giving the hug back.

"I'm sorry. Like I told your other partner in crime over there, that I've been busy ever since I moved."

"Busy doing what?" The blond near the door demanded to know.

Just then another voice was heard from downstairs.

"MINA! SERENA! ARE YOU GIRLS UP YET WE HAVE A LONG DAY AHEAD OF US!"

"Do I smell waffles?" The blond quickly left her cousin Andrew, and bounced down the stairs to see what was for breakfast.

"I think I do too!"

Andrew quickly left the room right after his bubbly cousin with his mind full of possible breakfast foods to eat.

"Not only do you leave for four years while barely keeping in contact. You also LEAVE me for some waffles!!"

"Sorry Sere.I haven't… had anything since last night before the flight! I still love you though!" He called back.

Serena shook her head with thoughts of the day ahead as she quickly got in the shower to clean herself as in order for her food not to get cold.

**Well this is the end of the first chapter….how did you guys like it? You can review if you guys want to….I won't bite. LOL.**


	2. A Birthday Party and a Secret Revealed

**Chapter 2**

Serena quickly took her shower in her pink and white bathroom and taking great pains in washing her hair before she hopped out and dried off. She slid on her white bathrobe with a pink rabbit on the left breast pocket with her nickname on it, "Bunny".

She quickly slid on a pair of purple flip flops and made her way downstairs to where breakfast was already laid out on the table. She looked at the spread her aunt had made, Waffles, Pancakes, Scrambled Eggs, Oatmeal, Sausage, Bacon, Cinnamon Toast Crunch Cereal, Milk, Orange Juice, Maple Syrup and Apple Juice with also a bowl of sugar on the side.

"Wow auntie, you cooked up a banquet didn't you?" She said as she happily plopped down in a chair and filled the empty plate in front of her with waffles, bacon and some scrambled eggs.

"Well it's not every day that a girl turns twenty-one." Evelyn replied as she watched her niece, nephew, husband, and daughter gobble down the meal that was in front of them.

"Good morning Serena." Evelyn's husband Jeffrey said to the hungry girl who had just sat down a little late to breakfast.

"Good Morning Uncle Jeff."

"Damn Serena, you came straight out of the shower, didn't even bother to put any clothes on at all, hair still wet and uncombed. That's going to be a mess later" Mina said with her mouth full of food.

With that said, Mina quickly received a whack on the back of her head from her mother.

"You will NOT use that language in my house. I don't care if you are twenty-one or fifty. You will NEVER use that language around me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom." came the meek reply from Mina.

"And stop talking with your mouth full. That shows bad manners. You weren't raised in a barn. And she is right Serena, that will take hours to comb out."

"I was planning on cutting it anyways."

She hurried and said her grace before she buttered her waffles and poured maple syrup all over them. She then poured a glass of Milk and a full glass of Orange Juice and dug in with her face low to the plate, so that the fork did not have far to travel on its way to her mouth..

"Wow, Sere. That much has not changed. You're still that much of a pig as before I left here. Slow down, no one is out to get your food." Andrew playfully joked with her.

"Hush Andrew, you used to be the same way when you were growing up. Now leave her alone. She has a long day ahead of her and she doesn't need you ruining it." His aunt scolded him.

Andrew at once quieted down with the look she gave him and his mind went back to what he had told him on his twenty-first birthday and thought.

'I feel sorry for her. Today will change her life forever and her childlike innocence will disappear.'

Serena wanted to give him a reply back, but she remembered what her aunt had done to Mina and quickly changed her mind.

Every one ate breakfast in a hurry because they had to get ready for the party. After they were done they tried to rush off all at one time.

"Hey where ya'll going. Dishes have to be washed and the kitchen has to be cleaned. I cooked and you know the rules, one person cooks-"

Everyone in union, "While the other's wash."

"Right! So now one of ya'll has to wash dishes."

"Andrew's doing the dirty work auntie. With the four years he's been gone he needs to do some thing around here."

"Dang bunny, you're gonna keep sticking me with that four year crap aren't you?"

"Yep! Like I said, you owe me BIG time. And besides I don't have time too, Mina's taking me out for a day of pampering for my birthday, see ya….and Andrew don't forget to put out cat food for Luna."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

Andrew dejectedly gathered up the dirty dishes while the two blondes rushed upstairs to get dressed so they could leave out to get ready for Serena's special day.

The first thing Serena did while she got to her room was sit down and try to comb out the tangled mess that she called her hair, but with no success. An hour later even when Mina came in completely dressed from head to toe in a green polo shirt with a pink M on it and with a pair of pink capri's. On her feet she wore pink and green PINK (Victoria's Secret) flip flops.

"Hell no, you still not ready yet? We gotta do something about this. You are going to a hairstylist, no ifs ands or buts about it! I'm not finna be sitting here waiting on you all day."

"Wait Mina, I think I almost got it combed out." Serena said desperately not wanting to go to a hairstylist. She didn't like any one messing in her hair.

"Serena, trust me on this one when I say, you need a hairstylist and don't worry, I'll take you to mine, she does a great job."

Serena still tries to struggle with her hair.

"Serena, I mean it. You will be fine." She takes the comb from her and puts it on her vanity. "Now, go get dressed."

Serena reluctantly went over to her white closet and shifted through the clothes on top of clothes that were on hangers. After five minutes of looking through her closet, she came out with a spaghetti strapped light pink dress that stopped just above the knees. The entire dress was made out of a material that reminded her of medieval times. With the top part that was covering her well developed breasts, showed her cleavage with a small pink silk bow in the center of the fabric for decoration. (think peasants shirts back in that time period.) She then proceeded to put on white old navy flip flops with white hoop earrings.

"Ok. I'm ready….."

"Don't worry Sere. You are going to have the best day of your life!"

"Not with that hairstylist."

"You shouldn't worry about her, she's the best in the country."

The girls walked out of Serena's many shades of purple, pink and white bedroom and descended the steps and were on their way out the door until Evelyn stopped them.

"Serena wait."

Both the girls stopped and turned around and faced the woman whose face had age lines from worrying throughout the years after her sister's death. But after today she would no longer worry.

"Serena, this was your mother's before she died. And I know she would want you to have it. You look so much like her."

Tears came to the woman's eyes and she presented a white gold necklace with a pearl being held in a white gold ring attached to the necklace. Serena turned around as the woman placed the necklace on her neck and clasped it securely so that it will not fall off.

"Thank you Aunt Evelyn."

"Now go, before you be late to your own birthday party."

The girls ran out of the door to Mina's 2007 Toyota Camry hybrid painted in two tone colors of orange and black.

"Why not take my motorcyle?"

Serena looked wistfully over at her black and yellow HAYABUSA Suzuki Motorcycle.

"I'm not getting on that death trap unless it's a life or death situation or if I have a death wish. Now come on we have to get going if we want to make it back by five." She looked at her watch. "It's already one now, which means we have to rush to get every thing in."

"Exactly, why not take my motorcycle, it's much faster than your car."

"Serena, I said no, now come on!"

The two cousins quickly got in the car while Mina drove as fast as she could without getting any speeding tickets to make it to her hairstylist on time. They arrived just as she was walking out of her hair salon. Mina hurried up and put the car in park and hopped out in hopes of catching her.

"Cathy wait! Please, I need you to do me a favor!"

"What is it? I was just on my way to lunch." The hairstylist said with a hint of annoyance in her voice until she turned around and saw one of her favorite customers. "Oh hey Mina! What can I do for you today?"

"My cousin needs a hairstylist pronto. She washed her hair and she was in a hurry to get to breakfast so she didn't comb it out, we tried but it just wasn't working."

Cathy looked at the person on the passenger's seat and even jumped back a few steps.

"Oh My! Now I HAVE to do some thing about that. I mean, I wouldn't be a hairstylist if I would pass that over with her head looking a mess."

"My hair doesn't look that bad!" Serena angrily responded to the hairstylist while Mina and Cathy responded in unison, "Oh yes it does!"

Cathy quickly unlocked the doors to her hair salon while Mina forcefully dragged her resisting cousin on the inside of the salon.

"What does the young lady want done to her hair today?"

Giving up Serena plopped down into the black stylist chair that was in front of Cathy.

"What I really want is to comb out my hair myself, then brush it then put it into a simple ponytail. Is that too much to ask?"

"With your hair looking like a ball of knots sweetie, yes it is. How about I curl some of it while leaving some of it straight?"

"How about you just wash my hair and just leave it straight while giving me a trim?" Serena growled at the stylist.

"I think you better give the birthday girl what she wants, before she bites some one." Mina told Cathy, embarrassed at Serena's behavior.

"It's your birthday? Happy Birthday! How old are you today?"

"I'm turning twenty-one. Now can we go ahead and get this done with? We have other things to do. I don't want to be here anyway. The last stylist I went to cut my hair uneven. I looked like a baldheaded rat for weeks!"

"Yep we sure can and don't worry you are in good hands."

"I told her, but noooooo she don't wanna believe me."

The hairstylist took a whole hour combing out Serena's tangles, but not without protests of pain from the young blonde, and then proceeded to wash her hair, dry and straighten it since her hair naturally curled at the ends. She then proceeded to carefully trim it then gave her a mirror to for her to look at her work.

"Not bad. But I still could have did it myself. Thank you though. How much?"

"It's on me, just because you are one of my favorite customer's cousin and JUST because it's your birthday."

"Thank's alot Cathy. I'll be in next week for my hair appointment."

"Same time at noon right?"

"Yep. Thanks again!"

Serena and Mina walked to the car again while Mina looked at her watch.

"It's 3:30 now! We are going to be late!"

They got in the car and Mina pushed the pedal to the metal not caring if she got pulled over by the police or not. Thankfully there were none in sight when they pulled up to the "A Beautiful Day Spa". They quickly got out the car and rushed into the building.

The lady at the reception desk looked at their out of breath state and immediately thought that some thing was wrong.

"Welcome to A Beautiful Day, may I help you? Do you need for me to call the police?"

"No…w-we are here…for an…appointment…under…Mina Thomas." Mina finally catches her breath. "We are just in a rush, sorry."

The receptionist looks over the list of people that had made an appointment at the Spa and finally sees Mina Thomas' name.

"Ah, Yes. If you will wait out here in the waiting room I'll notify them that you are here."

She motioned over to a set of khaki colored corduroy couches which the two girls happily sat upon while the receptionist notified the massage therapists that their clients were there.

"Miss Thomas and Miss Tuskino?"

A deep voice questioned out towards the waiting area. But the two girls were not hard to find since they were the only two that were there and it was close to closing time.

"Yep!"

Both of the girls looked over and mentally drooled at the six foot even, brown haired, eight pack and tan man in front of them.

"Miss Tuskino? Miss Thomas?"

"Yes." The two dreamily replied.

"Did you hear me? I said for you to follow me."

"Oh my bad….birthday girl first!" Serena quickly ran over to the beef cake that was in front of her with Mina quickly following behind her.

"No fair! You got a boyfriend."

"So! It's not like you don't have one. I can look can't I?"

"No. Not with Seiya over there. He a jealous son of a bitch ain't he?"

"Don't talk about him! I'mma have to break up with him soon, because he tried to fuck me in my ass and I told him I don't get down like that. But he insisted and it-"

"Ladies please. This is a quiet and peaceful establishment. There are clients in here that are still getting messages before we close, and they would like quiet. So could you ladies please restrain from the cussing and the…" He coughs slightly "Sexual adventures."

The man turned a dark shade of red of embarrassment and with that being said the two girls matched the exact color in if possible a deeper form of embarrassment. They had just aired their personal life out in front of a complete stranger. The girls quickly apologized as they continued their quick journey down the hallway into one of the doors on the right.

"This is nice Mina, where did you find this at?"

Serena looked around the room that they were in. The colors of the room were Blue, Light Blue, Navy Blue, and White. On the floor there was carpet the color of sand and ocean music playing in the background with two massage tables.

"Seth took me here three months ago as a surprise. He said because I was "under stress" "

"Well, my significant other would have been trying to finish college and was studying for exams and hauled off and slapped me only because I asked what was wrong with them, I would have did the same thing."

"Yeah I guess I was under stress. I don't see how you could have did it. You were studying for exams the same as me and you didn't crack under the pressure."

"It's called pacing Mina."

"Ladies, I will leave you here and we will give you 10 minutes to undress until the massage therapists come in. I ask of you that after you undress that you lay on the tables face down with the white towels covering your body."

With that said the man left the room while they did what they were told. Ten minutes later exactly true to the man's word, two massage therapists came in and began to massage the both of them for thirty minutes. After the massages were over they were given robes to put on and then were escorted into a nail salon where they both got manicures and pedicures at the same time. After an hour later they were both ready to go after Mina paid the spa. Just then Mina glanced at her watch.

"Oh no, we're late."

The two hurried and got into the Toyota and sped off again. They eventually pulled up among other parked cars safe and sound ten minutes later in front of the house an hour late and ran inside to see a room full of people. Evelyn immediately came over to them.

"Where have you girls been. You guys are late. I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry mom, but I was not getting ready to go around with Serena's hair looking like it was looking so we went to a hairstylist."

"Ok. Now that's understandable."

An arm slipped around Serena's waist possessively and a male voice whispered in her ear.

"What's up Bunny."

"What's up Seiya, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"I've been meaning to talk to you too, wanna go some where private?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you guys later."

Seiya led her through the crowd of people wishing her a "Happy Twenty First Birthday" to the back yard.

"This isn't working out."

"I know it's not Seiya. I kept telling you not to fuck me there but you insisted. I want a man who is going to respect me and my wishes."

"I'm sorry but I just had this uncontrollable urge to fuck you there. But there's more…"

"Good or bad more?"

"In between, but I don't know how you are going to take it."

"Just go ahead and say it. We're already over anyways."

"I'm gay."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Gay. I've been sleeping around on you for three months."

"You know what, just get the hell away from me. You disgust me to the highest degree."

Serena turned around and quickly began to walk away until Seiya grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!"

"No. I'm confused. I still love you but, I'm attracted to men."

"Let me go this instant before I sock you one."

Andrew hears the commotion outside and comes running.

"Is he bothering you?"

"Yes he is."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to talk with her."

"Get your trifling hands off of me now!"

Serena punches him and Seiya in a reflex was getting ready to hit her until Andrew grabbed his arm and twisted it around.

"I think my sister said for you to get your hands off of her. Not put them on her again."

"Let me go."

"Oh, so now it's the other way around isn't it? Let's see how you like it."

Andrew dragged Seiya around the house as to not ruin Serena's party and forcibly put him in his car. He quickly drove away with new found fear of his now ex's brother. Andrew went back inside to see how his sister was faring when he saw her catching up with her friends, Lita and Raye.

"Oh no he didn't!"

"Yes he did. And he didn't even want to pay the bill at the restaurant. I swear some men are such pigs!"

"I agree Raye. I think i'm going to stay single for awhile."

"Why Serena, you are such a pretty woman."

"I wish I was pretty enough so that my ex wouldn't have left me for a man."

"Seiya did what! When I see him again he's going to get it, I'mma make his face a permanent part of the sidewalk."

"Just leave some for me. Because when I get to him, I'mma douse him with gasoline then set him on fire!"

"Thanks you guys, but how Andrew scared him, he's never going to show his face around here again."

"He better not!" The brown haired female remarked angrily along with her counterpart with long jet black hair.

"Serena! Serena!" A voice called out through the crowd.

"I'm here what is it?"

"There you are bunny! Mom says it's getting dark and it's time for you to cut your cake and open your presents. She says she doesn't want your guests being out this late at night."

"See you guys later!"

Serena followed her cousin to her aunt , uncle, and brother who were standing behind yellow vanilla cake with pink and white frosting that was decorated with rabbits which read "Happy Twenty-First Birthday Serena." The numbers 2 and 1 were already lit on the cake and in unison every one began to sing "Happy Birthday". After the song was done Serena began to cut the cake and open up the presents that were given to her. She received clothes, shoes, DVD's, and even a couple of books. A short time after the presents were opened the guests began to leave out one by one but not before saying their farewells to the birthday girl and her family. It was in no time that all of the guests were gone and it was well past 10 o'clock.

"Serena and Mina, could you girls come here for a minute and Andrew and Jeff could you guys clean up. I have to talk to them about something very important."

"Sure Aunt Evelyn, what is it?"

"Could you girls follow me?"

The guys cleaned up the mess; Andrew for the second time that day. The girls followed the woman into the living room, which most of the time they were not allowed in. The two girls looked and each other and realized that it must be important before sitting down on the cream colored cushions on the antique couch.

"Serena, Mina. I have some thing very important to tell you guys. Serena, your mother and father was not killed by a thief like how you were told. They were killed by a vampire."

Serena immediately laughed.

"That's a good one Aunt Evelyn. No really tell me what you have to tell me."

Evelyn looked at her niece who was dying of laughter with a serious look on her face.

"No Serena. I mean it. They were killed by a vampire."

Mina saw the look on her mother's face and saw that she was serious.

"I don't think she's lying Sere. Didn't you tell me that you didn't think that that thing was human?"

"Yeah, I did. But Aunt Evelyn you told me that those things weren't real! You said they weren't! All my life you said that Vampires and Werewolves were just a myth, just a fantasy created by people for the thrill of scaring another." Serena replied, remembering what she had said earlier.

"Werewolves are not, but Vampires are _very _real."

Both of the girls sat there in shock not knowing what to say.

"It is my responsibility to tell you both when you have reached the age of twenty-one what is required of you. Since Serena was turning twenty-one only a month later after you Mina, I decided to tell you guys around the same time."

"Wait mom. What do you mean what is required of us."

The woman in front of the two shocked girls took a deep breath and responded.

"You girls are Vampire Slayers. Every female and male, no matter if they are blood or related by marriage they are forced to become slayers in this family. The minute a person is born into the Tuskino family or marries into it, their life is in danger and they will have to be protected until the age of twenty-one is reached or until they become a slayer."

It was Mina's turn to laugh in disbelief.

"What do you mean Vampire Slayers. We don't even know how to kill a vampire and we didn't know they existed until right now. Why tell us now and I thought that Serena's father's last name is Tuskino and my name is Thomas, I'm not a Tuskino."

"Serena's mother wanted to keep her last name when she married her husband, thinking they wouldn't die before their children turned twenty-one, but fate had other plans. I took on your father's last name in an effort to protect you until you turned twenty-one and so far it has worked, but even still a vampire can smell a Tuskino from a mile away. Twenty-One is the age that your energy is in your full potential and that is why we train you at that age."

"Does Andrew know?"

"Yes, your brother knows, and so does Jeff. Andrew was in Italy fighting vampires because that is one of their bases."

"Bases?"

"Yes Mina, bases. But you will learn about all of this tomorrow, when you start your training."

"Tomorrow?!" Both of the blondes remarked in shock.

"Yes, now get a good nights rest, because you will need it."

The woman left the two girls in the living room in shock and went into the kitchen where her nephew and husband were at.

"How did she take it?"

"Well Jeff, she said lets go kick some vampire ass!"

"That bad huh?"

"Yep. They are still in shock I hope they will snap out of it tomorrow because they are going through training tomorrow. I feel bad, it seems like I ruined her birthday."

"But she had to know Dear."

"You want me to go talk with her Aunt Evelyn."

"No. You of all people should know that she needs time alone to herself."

* * *

An hour later, Serena had taken her shower and curled up in her bed with Luna at her feet again. She just couldn't believe that vampires were real. She just couldn't. Serena looked around her room at the crosses that were on the wall. Now she understood what her aunt had them up for, for her safety. She sighed and looked out the window into the night sky she swore to herself at that moment on, if vampires were real she would stop at nothing to get revenge for her parents death.

"They will be sorry they ever heard of the name Serena Tuskino!"

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I hope it was OK. I just had so much energy after coming back from seeing Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull. That movie kicked ass yo. Ya'll should go see it. But anyways...Thank You guys I appreciate your reviews it means alot to me.**


	3. Feeding Time

**I appreciate the love you guys and I always check for grammatical errors and I apologize if any escapes my eyes**

**I appreciate the love you guys and I always check for grammatical errors and I apologize if any escapes my eyes. When I write I try to do it to the best of my ability. I have read over the last two chapters and found some errors that slipped my eyes. I apologize again!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Darien glanced at the woman in bed next to him, one of many that he had slept with throughout the centuries. The woman with the short black almost blue hair stretched, shifting the burgundy sheets showing her small breasts topped with small pink nipples. He felt himself getting hard again. The woman immediately turned facing him sensing his hardness.

"Ready to go again are we?"

She caressed his manhood successfully drawing pre-cum from the tip of his engorged member. She began to kiss her way down from his neck to his member only to lick at the head eliciting a moan from the dark haired midnight blue eyed male next to her.

"That's right my love. Let me take care of your needs."

She began to take him in her mouth moving her tongue around the head until she was abruptly stopped with a hand grabbing a fistfull of her hair and was yanked away from the object she had focused her attention on.

"Amy?"

"Yes my prince?"

"You are to _never_ call me love and definitely not_ your _love and you are NOT my mate." He growled before flinging her up against a wall rendering her unconscious.

Darien sat there a moment before flinging his feet over the bed onto the cold stone floor.

'When will these whores learn that they are not my mate. There are merely objects that satisfy my sexual urges, if at all that'

He smirked at his thoughts. His sexual appetite was known throughout the vampire world to be insatiable and it was rumored that there was no woman out there that would completely satisfy him or tire him out, though many have tried. If he knew women at all, which he did, there would be even more where Amy came from, there always is.

'My prince, are you awake?'

'No. I'm just laying in bed waiting to starve to death.' Came the sarcastic response.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

The wooden doors open to reveal a man with short blonde hair with green eyes who stood at 5'11. The man immediately fell to one knee at the sight of the figure on the bed.

"Stand."

"My prince, your father wishes to speak with you immediately." The figure said after standing.

"I think my father of all people should know that night has come and it is time to feed." He replied while getting off of his bed and pulling on a dark red dress shirt along with a pair of black slacks with black dress shoes.

"I know my prince, but he said it was important."

"Every thing is important to him." He said with disgust. "Tell him I am on my way, oh and Jedite?"

"Yes my prince"

"Get some one to clean that mess off of my wall over there."

The blonde haired man looked toward the wall and saw an unconscious female and immediately knew that the prince's uncontrollable temper had came to light yet again.

"Yes my prince."

Jedite immediately left the room leaving Darien to sit on the bed and ponder.

"What the hell does he want?"

Darien very rarely spoke with his father concerning anything and the only times he did was when Darien killed off one of their kind in rage, especially since his mother was killed off by a slayer nearly two-hundred years ago. The connection between mates were so strong that one can not go on without the other, but his father was living or rather dead proof that he was stubborn to the highest kind and would not leave this Earth until his favorite son had taken over. And his favorite son had to have a mate. He left the bed he was sitting on to head in his father's direction only to run into a servant that was sent in to clean his "mess".

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"Yes my prince" The servant quickly jumped out of his way desperately hoping not to meet the same fate as the female on the wall.

Darien walked down long hallways made of grey stone and passed tapestries of vampires killing and unfortunately in his case, being killed. He soon came to a wide steel door and didn't hesitate to open it and walked into the black and grey throne room where his father sat upon a black and blood red cushioned throne.

"Father what do you want." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The Tuskino family-"

"Don't want to hear it." He immediately turned around and began to walk out.

"You will stay and hear exactly what I have to tell to you."

"Or what."

"Or I'll give the throne to Diamond."

He immediately turned back around. Diamond. How he hated that name. His younger brother would stop at nothing to get the throne.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Yes, I would."

"You're bluffing."

"Would you like to try and find out?"

Darien said nothing but stood in silence preparing to hear whatever his father had to say to him.

"Didn't think so. As you know the Tuskino family has been killing off our kind for centuries."

"Yeah so."

"There are prophecies that say that one of the girls in the Tuskino family is the "last generation." And before my last spy went missing in action on trying to kill off the Tuskino family all those years ago, she had told me that the young girl was eight. We haven't had a successful spy on them since, no matter our efforts. If we did our math correctly the Tuskino girl would be twenty-one now."

Darien stood shocked at lost for words to say. He didn't hear anything after his father had said the words "last generation".

"None of the prophecies say why she is the last generation or how. It just says that the fighting will be over."

"I know I know. I read the fuckin' prophecies." He snapped. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm placing you on a search team to find out where and who the girl is. And your mission is to kill her just to be safe."

"Why do I have to do it. I'm the Prince of Darkness."

"And I am the King. I'm sick of you laying around here with nothing better to do but fuck, lay in bed all day, and hunt. You will do as I say, or else."

Darien's eye's flashed angrily as he strode out of the throne room and slammed the metal doors behind him. Any one in the hallway made sure to stay out of the angry prince's way except for a few.

"My prince, are you ok?" A long haired brunette with blue eyes stood at 5'10 asked him.

"Leave me alone Nephrite."

"Is it about finding a mate? That time will soon come my prince."

"Nephrite I said leave me the fuck alone."

"My prince, please tell us what is bothering you." Jedite and a 5'6 green eyed blonde stood in his way.

"Jedite, Zoicite…Get…out...of…MY WAY!!"

"My prince, we all used to be friends at one point in time. We just want to know what is bothering you." Said an ice blue eyed male who stood at 5'10 with silver hair.

Darien ignored all of their pleas and immediately transformed into a Raven and flew out of the nearest open window.

"Let him go Malachite, he's just in pain right now and his father probably pissed him off." Jedite laid his hand on his shoulder knowing that Malachite was going to take after him since he was his best friend, well that was until he started acting like he wanted to kill every one.

"He's in search of his mate and we of all people should know how painful that is. Never being whole and only at half our powers, on an endless search to be one." Nephrite spoke up.

"I on the other hand have found my mate. It's just that she has other interests in mind."

Zoicite painfully said with thoughts of his mate on his mind. Everyone always felt saddened when Zoicite talked about his mate. Amy was a whore and it was known around the entire vicinity that she would give up the goods to any one who held great power. Everyone knew she slept around with their distant friend Darien, his brother Diamond, and some times even the King of Darkness himself.

"I don't think the prince knows that she is your mate Zoicite. I mean how could he?" The short haired blonde said in hopes of comforting his friend. "Amy's also in pain too, even though she does not show it. You two are mates, together as one nothing will change that. Trust me Amy will forget her power hungry grubbing ways and eventually come around in time."

"I hope so Jedite, I hope so."

"Now come, it is time to feed." Malachite said solemnly as the four vampires took off in bat form as they searched for prey in the nearby Italian city.

* * *

Darien gave his wings one last final stretch and he transformed back into his vampire form in a back alley. He then proceeded to walk out of the alley in search for prey. He felt like a challenge, a chase maybe? His senses led him to a nearby bar he opened the door and walked in. To all the females in there he was a sight to behold. He grinned to himself as he noticed that every female in the bar was drooling over his well chiseled features, his midnight blue eyes, and his muscular form.

'These catches are easy. I want a challenge.'

He searched around until he found a young red head with brown eyes and another young woman who dyed her hair an aqua blue color with yellow eyes that any fool could tell were contacts. The two girls were the only girls not looking at him in the bar and he immediately knew, that would be his next meal and if one of them was lucky enough to sleep with the Prince of Darkness himself. He walked over to the two girls and immediately tapped into their thoughts and knew that they were not slayers. Thank God for telepathy and mind reading abilities, which only the highest ranking vampires were blessed with.

"Hello ladies."

They both replied with a polite hi then turned back to the other continuing on with the conversation that they were having before they were interrupted. Anger flashed through his blue eyes.

'I swear if they were my kind, they would never had did they would face my wrath.'

One of the females turned around and spoke to the man in a heavy Italian accent that was still standing there.

"May we help you?"

"I think you guys might. I'm new in town and I was wondering on how to get to the _Rouge de la Noire_ apartment complex."

He replied with an American accent, one of the many benefits of living for centuries was that he could prefect any accent and could speak almost any language in the entire world.

"That's just right down the street." The girl with the yellow eyes announced while checking him out. 'Damn he's hot.'

"See what you do is you go straight until you hit the second stop light, then you make a right go down to the fifth stop sign and you should see a bakery, at the bakery you should make a left. And then the apartment complex should be on your right."

"Excuse me?" Darien looked at the red head and immediately pretended that she had just spoken an alien language to him.

"Erica why don't we just show the poor man? He's obviously not from around here."

"No, Ashley. Do you know how dangerous it is to be out there on the streets at this time of night? Much less with a man we barely know."

"Ladies, come on I wouldn't hurt a fly. I mean look at me do I look like a serial killer?"

'Hell no, this man look fine as hell' Ashley thought to herself as she looked at the smile the man had on his face before her.

"As a matter of fact, yes you do."

"No he doesn't! You know what well I'm going to show him where they are at and it's your decision to come with me or not." The aqua haired girl hopped off of the bar stool and began to walk out with Darien in tow.

"Wait. You are not leaving without me. I'm not leaving you alone with some one you barely met." Erica paid for the drinks that they were drinking and immediately began to run out after them.

'Perfect, but I am disappointed that it wasn't that much of a challenge. But the night is still young so we will see just yet!"

The two girls began to lead the way to the car that they were driving and unlocked the doors.

"It's just such a lovely night. How about we walk?"

"Do you know how far that is? I'm not walking with a complete stranger to _Rouge de la Noire_. You may not be from here but we are, God knows what could get us in these streets."

'God knows, and I do too. That will be me.'

He turned to the girl that was on his side and most likely to go with him.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, we really shouldn't walk around this late at night on that side of town. Something bad can happen to us."

"You really think I would let something happen to two beautiful ladies? Come on the night is still young, have a little adventure. Besides if anything tries to get you I will defend them off." His arm wrapped around the young girl with the yellow eyes as she giggled.

"Alright I'll go, but only if you'll protect me."

"You don't have to worry about that." He flirted back as Erica watched in disgust at her friend and the man they had just met and locked her doors and followed after them.

'I don't have a good feeling about this man. He's weird' She thought as she walked silently behind them.

About halfway there where the street lights started flickering she gave up on her friend and the male that she was with and started to walk away.

"Hey Erica, where are you going?"

"I'm going back. I'm not going to walk around the streets at night, my parents raised me better, and especially with a man I barely know. If you want to stay with him do it on your own." The woman walked into the shadows while Darien began to walk after her.

"Ashley, wait here. I'm going to see if she's ok."

He quickly walked away to the direction of where the woman was last seen until the shadows covered both, until Ashley couldn't see them any more, she suddenly heard a slap and a "Get away from me." come from her friend then there was nothing until a minute later Darien came out of the shadows.

"There you are, I was starting to get worried."

Darien held his face and pretended to be hurt.

"She slapped me."

"Well she can be feisty at times, but that's my friend. What can I say?"

'This is perfect, I've had a quick meal, and by the way this desert is hanging on me I'm going to get some pussy too.'

The two walked away hand in hand and if there were any onlookers they would have noticed the lifeless body of a young red head which slowly transformed into ashes and blew away in the wind.


	4. A Lunch Date

**Chapter 4**

Serena lightly sipped her coffee at the busy Starbucks in New York while ironically reading "Dracula" by Bram Stocker. Her mind immediately went back to the old classic vampire movies that came on in black and white and laughed. Vampires were nothing like that at all. Vampires, from what she learned in her two years of training dressed like humans between the ages of 18-30 in order to attract younger prey with stronger blood, which made a fulfilling meal versus someone who was older.

They also didn't sleep in coffins either for they didn't need sleep at all and if they did it was only for pleasure and definitely not a necessity. Her thoughts wondered to the event they had to go through tonight. Slaying. Her job as a food scientist paid well but was she willing to give the job up if it called for it, if she did how would she survive? She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her cousin Mina.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I hope you didn't forget about our lunch date."

"Me? Forget about lunch at Mellow Mushroom, you have got to be kidding me."

"Yep! And we all know how you love to eat."

"Hey! But I never gain a pound though, you have to give me credit!"

"Yeah, who can with all this running around we have been doing for the past couple of years."

They had been training for the past two years non-stop to kill something that they were told as children didn't exist. It was their purpose from then on after their twenty-first birthday to kill vampires and for Serena it was personal. It had been two years and Serena still thought that they weren't ready, but Mina was estatic about "kicking vampire ass".

"I know right, but I'll be there Mina, right before you can say two pigs in a blanket."

"A'ight you better be."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Serena stood up from the table while throwing her empty cup away and when she got outside she placed her newly black rinsed hair underneath her custom made helmet which was black and silver and had her name engraved on the side of it. She revved up her motorcycle and joined the traffic of the busy streets of New York.

* * *

An Hour Later…

Serena pulled up at Mellow Mushroom, parked her motorcycle and took off her helmet as she entered the restaurant. She immediately looked for her blond cousin in the crowd of the restaurant and found her talking, more like flirting with the waiter that was at the table. She made her way over to the table and sat down in the chair right across from Mina.

"Well about time and what happened to your hair?"

"Well excuse me, I didn't ask for New York's traffic to be this horrible. No one did."

"Then next time don't lie and say you'll be here faster than two pigs in a blanket."

"I didn't mean to lie and shut up and order I'm hungry."

"You could have fooled me, you were an hour late." Mina mumbled under her breath

"I heard that."

"So sue me."

"Ahem" The waiter cleared his throat after watching the two cousins argue back and forth.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot that you were standing there, you know how little cousins can be."

"I'm not _that_ young, only a month younger than you."

"Anyways….since I already know what I want because I have been sitting here for an hour…I would like the Greek Salad minus the cucumbers, extra feta cheese with Ranch dressing. I would also like to have water with little ice please." Mina told the cute waiter with the shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes.

Serena ignoring Mina's comment also gave the waiter her order, "I would like a small House Special with a Pepsi."

"Ok, your order will be right out ladies." The waiter turned on his heel and went directly back to the kitchen to place the two orders.

"Well anyways, are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, I put a black rinse in it why?"

"I was just wondering. You know mom is not going to like it right."

"Mina I know, as much as I love Aunt Evelyn I have to become my own person some day."

"I understand that but I was just saying."

Just then the waiter brought their drinks out and told them that their food would be out momentarily.

"Oh my gosh he is soooo cute!" Mina squealed the minute he walked away from the table.

"I could tell you thought that by the way you were flirting with him."

"Did I look obvious?"

"No Mina, you didn't look too obvious by batting your eyelashes and playing with your hair."

"Ha Ha very funny Sere. But he was cute though, I think I'm going to get his number."

"Don't you have a boyfriend, by the name of let's see…SETH!"

"SHHHHH!!! Not anymore, we broke up last night."

"You two will be back together again. You guys always break up."

"I guess." Mina said shrugging it off, "But for right now I think I'm going to get his number."

"Who knows he might even ask for yours, it look like he was flirting right back."

"Really?"

"Mina would I lie about some thing like this?"

"Maybe."

"Oh shut up."

The waiter comes back with their food and places it on the table in front of them.

"Enjoy your lunch ladies."

"Thank you...Brian was it."

"Yes it was."

"Can I get your number?"

Brian grabbed a napkin out of his waiter apron and wrote down his number and gave it to Mina.

"Please don't let my boss find out about this, I could get fired. We are not supposed to be flirting with the customers, much less giving out our numbers."

"No worries here."

With a smile Brian walked away and began to see about his customers at his other tables while the girls began to eat their food.

"So what do you think about…you know." Mina began.

"Tonight?"

"Well yeah."

"I have no Idea, I've been thinking about it though. What more can we expect. We have been training for the past two years for this, I just hope we are ready for it. We both know it will be hard if it's anything like our training that we've endured for the past two years.

"And our lives will be in danger too! I'm so excited! I can't wait, but I can. I'm nervous but I'm not. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean, which is weird." Serena replied laughing with Mina joining in.

"Before I forget, mom said she wanted to see you today."

"Well since I have nothing else to do we can leave and go straight over there after we are done eating."

The girls continued to eat their meal with Mina leaving her number in return on a $5 tip on the table. From there it was on to Evelyn's house.

* * *

At Evelyn's House…

Mina knocked on the door to her mom's house and waited until she opened it, but no answer. She then began to ring the doorbell.

Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong…Di-

The door opened in mid ding.

"Hey dad!" Mina happily chirped hugging her dad.

"Hey honey! We are not deaf you know."

"I know but no one was answering when I knocked on the door."

"We were in the back talking about tonight."

"Oh…"

"Come in, come in"

Serena and Mina both walked into the house

"Hey Serena how have you been?"

"I've been fine Uncle Jeff."

"Now come over here and give me a hug. It seems like I haven't seen you in ages."

Serena went over to her uncle and gave him a hug.

"I've been busy with my job lately but I took off today though, to prepare myself for tonight."

"Good thing you did, you are going to need all the rest you can get for the first time you go hunting, after that you get used to it and it's a breeze." Said a voice coming from the door near the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Evelyn."

"Serena, have you ate, are you hungry? And what did you do to your hair? It's...dark." The older woman said with a frown, while walking over to her and engulfing her into a hug.

"Mom how come you didn't ask me did I eat?"

"Because you told me that you were going to stop and eat some where before you came over here."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"No auntie, I'm not hungry I ate with Mina at Mellow Mushroom. It's just a rinse Aunt Evelyn"

"Oh ok. Jeff and I wanted to talk with you two before you set out for tonight."

Evelyn ushered her daughter and her niece once again into the "forbidden" living room where Evelyn had first told the girls of their destiny, and asked them to have a seat. The two girls had a seat on the couch while Evelyn and Jeff took their place in two of the living room chairs.

"How are you girls feeling about tonight."

"Mom at the very least, we are nervous."

"Good, being nervous is a good sign."

"How is that a good sign Uncle Jeff."

"It makes you fight for your life harder, more of an adrenaline rush. If you didn't feel any nervousness I would say you weren't human." Jeff finished that statement with a smack to the back of his head given by his wife, Evelyn.

"Well mom, he's right in a weird way. If we didn't feel any nervousness it wouldn't be normal."

"I know, but he didn't have to add the part where you fight for your life harder. I mean you girls are already nervous about tonight anyways." She looked at the faces of Mina and Serena before continuing. "You girls need to stick together tonight, ya'll need to have each other in sight at all times just incase something goes wrong. You'll be given your weapons before you leave…"

Evelyn's eyes started tearing up. Mina and Serena rushed over to the older woman and hugged her.

"It's ok Mom, nothing is going to happen to us."

"Yeah Aunt Evelyn, I'll make sure of it. I will not rest until every last one of the vampires on this Earth is nothing but a dark fairy tale. They killed my parents and for that they will pay." Serena clutched her fist with anger in her blue eyes.

"Serena, you need to save that anger for slaying tonight. You need all the rest you can get." Uncle Jeff replied from the living room chair next to his wife.

"He's right, You girls need to get some rest, I will wake you up at eight so you can take your shower, there is no time to waste. We need all the nightfall we can get."

"Awww do we have to?"

"Yes, Mina, you girls have to. No go upstairs and rest while I talk to your Mom."

The girls made their way upstairs into the rooms they usually sleep in while they are there and laid in the bed thinking about what was to come.


End file.
